fad_the_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official FAD Playlist
Description This is the OFFICIAL FAD playlist, a select amount of songs that the minds behind FAD believe describe both the story and the characters well. The Official FAD Playlist *Castaway by The Bright Things :: I count the ways I'm a little bit different. :: A castaway, a little bit distant. :: You can go and say what you want to say. :: I'm over it, I'm over you. :: I've had enough. :: I can never remember to fall in love, '' :: ''Cause I'm doing whatever. :: Go ahead and say what you want to say, '' :: ''Cause I can say I'll be ok. *Don't Go Away by Oasis :: And I want to be there when you're... :: Coming down :: And I want to be there when you hit the ground :: So don't go away say what you say :: But say that you'll stay :: Forever and a day... in the time of my life *Fuzzy Blue Lights by Owl City :: If I was standing on the balcony :: And you were walking down below :: I'd feel rather depressed and out of place :: And lonely just to watch you go :: If you were swinging from the highway overpass :: Within the western hemisphere :: I'd feel rather afraid and insincere :: If you began to disappear *Here I Am Alive by Yellowcard :: They say you don't grow up :: You just grow old, :: It's safe to say I haven't done both, :: I made mistakes, I know I know :: But here I am alive. :: So many people close to me cut me down, :: This is supposed to be a bad luck town :: I jumped, I fell, I hit the ground. :: But here I am alive. *Northern Lights by Cider Sky :: I want to fly into this beautiful life :: I think it'd be nice with you *Only the Young by Brandon Flowers (DJ Lynwood Radio Edit) :: And there were people there :: Lovely as you'd ever care :: Tonight, baby, you can start again :: Laughing in the open air :: Have yourself another dream :: Tonight, baby, we can start again :: Only the young can break away, break away :: Lost when the wind blows, on your own *Pages by There for Tomorrow :: The only time you had to think of all the things involved :: ''Came when you were least expecting :: ''And now it's up to us to replace it :: ''To tell us when ages have made a difference :: ''Cause changes tell just who we are :: ''We change as we get older :: ''We're not to stay :: ''The days we walked are over :: ''Now we just drive away :: ''From everything I know :: ''You're counting days on the back of your hands :: ''You turn the pages *Proximity by Tonight Tonight :: ''Losing you would be the end of me, :: I know it wasn't easy to see :: But we were meant to be :: It's not enough to say it :: I need to be in your proximity :: Cause it was never easy to breathe :: When you were far away from me :: Tell me that you're almost here :: I can't take the world on alone :: Have you ever been, have you ever been lonely? :: Lonely, yeah :: I can see the coast is clear :: So let's sneak out and chase the morning :: This shouldn't take so long :: We still are young *Slow Motion by Safety Word Orange :: The hands on the clock move faster :: Than you think :: Yeah, you'll thank me some day :: So don't grow up so quick :: You might miss out on this, girl :: Just stay with me here :: Here in slow motion :: And don't give up on it :: You can't just call it quits, no :: Just stay with me here :: Here in slow motion *Take My Hand by The Cab :: Take my hand :: And we will run away :: Down to this place that I know :: How did this night become the enemy? :: It's over. It's over. It's over. :: We wont be apart of :: We wont be apart of this *Vegas Skies by The Cab :: It's a long drive back to Vegas skies :: So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight, so :: Say goodnight--our first goodbye :: I've only got forever and forever is fine :: Just take your time :: We'll stop the clock together :: And know that the timing was right :: It's a long way down :: Just fall into place and you'll fall into me :: We'll make it out you'll see *Wake Me Up (It's Christmas) by Rookie of the Year :: Sun sets and it's difficult to forget :: The way it feels when it's you inside my head :: The city sleeps, but I'm wide awake *White Nights by Oh Land :: Something is about to be born :: There's a restlessness in me :: Keeps me up until the dawn :: There is no silence :: I will keep following the sirens :: There is no silence :: I will keep following the sirens :: These dreams under my pillow :: In the twilight of these white nights Meghan's Playlist *Down on my Head by Yellowcard :: I work all night :: For one more day that I can say I'm all alone :: Alone :: I just need time and I will say what I believe and I'll come home :: Home *Little House by The Fray :: She doesn't look, she doesn't see :: Opens up for nobody :: Figures out, she figures out :: Narrow line, she can't decide :: Everything short of suicide :: Never hurts, nearly works :: Something is scratching :: Its way out :: Something you want :: To forget about *Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park :: I’m riding on the back of this pressure :: Guessing that it’s better I can’t keep myself together :: Because all of this stress gave me something to write on :: The pain gave me something I could set my sights on :: Never forget the blood sweat and tears :: The uphill struggle over years Shane's Playlist *Pieces by Red :: I'm here again :: A thousand miles away from you :: A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am :: I tried so hard :: Thought I could do this on my own :: I've lost so much along the way :: Then I see your face :: I know I'm finally yours :: I find everything I thought I lost before :: You call my name :: I come to you in pieces :: So you can make me whole *Sureshot by Yellowcard :: So I say, I got a sureshot way to work things out :: All of this arguing has worn you down :: I got a sureshot way to kill your doubts :: Find what you're following and chase it down :: Get up, face this year :: Days will fade with all your childhood fears :: All of the nights, all of the friends and the fights :: You're a young man, who's burning to break free :: Here are your rights and your name's up in lights :: Don't abuse, be the best that you can be Charlotte's Playlist *Live Your Life by TI (Featuring Rihanna) :: So live your life, hey :: You steady chasin' that paper :: Just live your life, oh :: Ain't got no time for no haters :: Just live your life, hey :: No tellin' where it'll take ya :: Just live your life, oh *Promises (Skrillex and Nero Remix) by Nero :: Why should I be so surprised? :: You got me so high, :: Don't you see it in my eyes? :: And you keep telling me, :: Telling me that you'll be sweet, :: And you'll never want to leave my side, :: As long as I don't break these... :: Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself Dara's Playlist *The Sweetest Girl (Wyclef Jean Cover) by The Ready Set :: She used to be the sweetest girl ever :: Now she like sour ameretta *Typical by Tickle Me Pink :: You can't play me like that :: It's a matter of fact :: You're nothing more than a typical whore :: And I won't be your fool, anymore :: Maybe someday you'll get it :: Perhaps you'll regret it :: Or maybe you'll find someone else who accepts it :: I won't be the one. *Obsession by InnerPartySystem :: What keeps the pressure building? :: What takes your breath away? :: What do I have to do to make you :: Want to fall in love with me? :: Fall in love with me :: I want you to notice, '' :: ''What you've been missing :: I want you to feel that, '' :: ''Feel that deeper side of you :: All of my love